


[VD]In other words

by saltfishnana



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Devil May Cry (Game), M/M, 现代AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltfishnana/pseuds/saltfishnana
Summary: 尼禄一直以为，他父亲跟他叔叔的关系很糟糕，事实上，的确如此。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 87





	[VD]In other words

在尼禄十四岁之前，他一直以为他的叔叔但丁就是他的亲生父亲。毕竟但丁跟他长得太像了，同样的发色和瞳色，以及并非他想要自夸的英俊相貌，都无疑证明了他们的血缘关系。

然而但丁从来没有说过尼禄是他的儿子，而尼禄对他也是直呼姓名。但丁总会在他需要的时候出现，给他一大笔来路不明的钱作为生活费，把他安放在寄宿学校里，然后继续行踪不定。尼禄总是在圣诞节或者别的什么必须阖家团圆的时候，看着寄宿学校的同学们被爸爸妈妈牵着手带回家，然后他就在教室里，静静地等着但丁来接他。偶尔，他的养父能够准时出现，并给他带来一些意外的惊喜。但更多的时候，他总是在教室的最后一盏灯熄灭后，跟着比他大一岁的姬莉叶回到她的家。

姬莉叶的家里有很多这样的孩子，他其实可以算得上是幸运的那一个了。

所以没什么可抱怨的，他心想，也许但丁有什么苦衷，他会等到他可以坦诚的时候，然后故作淡定地告诉他一句，嘁，就这样啊，我早就知道了。

在尼禄还是个婴儿时，但丁就从孤儿院里找到并收养了他，他总是很有办法，并独自一人将他独自抚养长大。尼禄也曾经问过每一个孩子都会问的问题——我从哪里来？每当这个时候，但丁都会把脚从事务所的办公桌上放下来，然后看着他，说道：

“那天我接到个电话，说是我有个孩子被遗弃在了孤儿院里让我去领。我觉得这不可能，我还那么年轻。不过那天正巧我很空，所以就去了。一进房间，你见到我就不停地对着我喊‘咿呀，咿呀’，我当时就想，就算你不是我的孩子，也一定跟我关系匪浅。”

这段话尼禄听了不止一遍，不管他怎么旁敲侧击，得到的都是这套说辞。后来他长大了，见识多了，才意识到，但丁说的全他妈是鬼话。就连但丁签的那张收养协议书都是假的，他们甚至不姓斯巴达！

总而言之，年幼的尼禄就是这样时而荒谬、时而孤独地一天天长大，直到他们两人磕磕绊绊地相处到了第十四年。尼禄永远记得那天，他因为姬莉叶同高年级的人斗殴，他们言辞不堪，声称姬莉叶和他是没有父亲的孤儿。于是还没等对方露出嚣张的笑意，他就一拳打在了那个傻逼的脸上，他对着那个面露惊愕和恐惧的脸孔哈哈大笑。少年总带着一股天生的狠劲，倔强地要与全世界作对，这仿佛是他与但丁最大的不同。但丁总是能气定神闲地解决各种麻烦，万事不挂在心上。

尼禄刚从医院迷迷糊糊醒过来的时候突然很想知道，但丁失态时，是什么样子的，他们会不会有那么一点相似。很快，他就如愿了。

挑衅很痛快，后果很痛苦，他终究难敌高年级们的力气与人数，在混乱中他摔倒在了地上，折断了右手。还好姬莉叶及时找来了克雷多，两人支撑着将他送到了医院。

他在昏迷前，听到匆匆赶到现场的老师愤怒地呵斥着他，以及一旁无辜的兄妹，并扬言要找到他的监护人，严重的话要责令他退学。尼禄心想，你找不到他的，连我都不知道他在哪里。

可是等他再一次睁开眼时，他的床位旁坐了一个男人。他呢喃地问道：“但丁？你回来了……”

“我不是但丁。”与但丁面容几乎完全相似的男人露出一个冰冷的笑意，浅浅的一点牙齿。危险感瞬间密密麻麻地爬上了尼禄的后脑勺，他听到接下来的话，吓地以为自己还没有从麻药中清醒过来。

他听见那个男人说：

“我是你的父亲，维吉尔，但丁的孪生兄长。”

比起爹从天降，更可怕的是，匆匆赶来的但丁打开门，一看见自称是他父亲的男人，就立刻愤怒地握起拳头，咬牙切齿地冲上去揍了维吉尔一拳。两个人当着尼禄的面干起了架，凶狠地仿佛不是跟亲人久别重逢，而是面对不共戴天的仇敌，不拼个你死我活不算完。最后是全层的护士和医生都跑来他的病房围观，保安惊呼着把扭打在一起的他们分开，一地狼藉，再各自拉到一边处理伤口。

尼禄躺在床上第一次感到无力，他虚弱地伸出了手，不断说着，住手，你们不要再打了。最后，第一次家庭聚会就在全员挂彩的惊喜下，完美地落下了帷幕。

于是从第一印象开始，尼禄理所应当地认为，他们的关系非常糟糕。后来，但丁不再一言不发地失踪，而维吉尔也在这个城市买了栋房子，两人之间唯一的默契就是对彼此的过去缄口不言。在此之后，他们一家会定期进行并不怎么必要的家庭聚会，半年一次，不能更多。他们俩人会平静地坐在餐桌前，维吉尔会讥讽但丁吃太多的垃圾食品，而但丁则会抱怨维吉尔总是做那几道菜。虽然这个场面真的很诡异，但尼禄仍感受到两人努力着维持一个看似正常的家庭。这个惯例一直持续到尼禄大学毕业。对此，他新结交的好友妮可在听说了之后，没忍住，直接吐槽道：你知道吗，尼禄，他们看起来就像是明明已经离婚却不得不为了孩子维持表面关系的父母。

所以你是更喜欢爸爸还是更喜欢叔叔？

见鬼了，这种问题太可怕了，尼禄赶紧摇头将这个想法从脑子里甩开，反而惹来了但丁关切的视线，他停下了手中正在擦拭的白象牙，用关切的眼神询问他。

尼禄很熟悉，当但丁在事务所的时候，他的枪通常会被放在办公桌旁第二个抽屉里，偶尔会被但丁拿出来保养，45口径半自动手枪，一黑一白一共两把，分别刻着两个名字。而第一个抽屉，永远是锁着的。

他们都是我重要的家人，我不想失去任何一个，于是他决定是时候采取一些行动了，来消除这对兄弟之间的隔阂。

尼禄犹豫了片刻，最终下定决心问道：“那个，你最近需要 _外出_ 吗？”

“不需要，怎么了？”但丁反问道。

“下周的‘聚会’，我想推迟一下。”

但丁面露一点惊讶，他以为尼禄会直接开口，终止这项对他而言已经算得上是过时了的活动。老套的家庭聚会，哈，得亏维吉尔想得出来，他们还坚持了近乎十年。突然之间，但丁意识到，这个孩子已经长大了。已经到了可以从这个家独立出去的时候了。他第一次见到尼禄时，但丁还嘲笑维吉尔真是会给他找麻烦，不仅自作主张代替他去送死，还非要转赠他一份附加遗产。等他握住了尼禄的伸向他的手，才好像重新握住了活着的勇气。而现在，尼禄已经快要跟他差不多高了。

“当然可以。”但丁向他好奇地眨着眼睛，“是去跟姬莉叶约会吗？”

“不！不是！你不要乱说！”青年立刻红了脸，慌乱地站了起来，走到了但丁的面前，双手撑着桌面，急切地说道，“那就说定了，先往后推迟一周！”

但丁点了点头，天气闷热而潮湿，房顶的风扇无力地发出吱呀吱呀的呻吟，所有人都在期待夏夜的一场大雨。他将过长的头发在脑后扎成一束，露出苍白的后颈。尼禄的余光撇过，才发现在他毫无意识的情况下，有一个清晰而暧昧的牙印。

像是某种标记，一种所有物的证明，在书上强硬地签上自己的署名。

年轻人顿时脸色爆红，在他的记忆里，但丁总是独自一人，与交往甚密的女士们也看不出任何恋爱的模样，反而更像是合作伙伴一样的关系。他可是亲眼见过蕾蒂和崔西上门讨债的样子！

“你……你如果有，那个，对象的话，”尼禄咬着牙，像在与自己作对似的，干巴巴地说道，“你可以把她带来。”

但丁挑眉。

“我不介意，真的。”尼禄声音转低，他觉得自己应该没什么，毕竟每个人都可以开始他的新生活，但丁已经对他足够好了，如果但丁喜欢，他并不介意多一个婶婶。他们总归是一家人。

“下次吧。”他的叔叔看着他，委婉地拒绝了。

傍晚，大雨终于在所有人的殷切期盼中突然降临，而不巧，但丁正提着两大盒木板从宜家的大门走出来。

天空阴沉沉的，远处还有雷光在闪烁，雨水落在他的脚前，空气中弥漫着水汽。

但丁纠结了一会，要不要冒着大雨回去，可惜他新买的大衣经不起折腾。于是他跟所有没有带伞的人群一起，聚集在门口，等着雨停，或者别人来送伞。

五分钟，十分钟，大雨丝毫没有停止的迹象，老天爷终于记得要给这个地方下雨了，并且打算一次性下个够。但丁叹了口气，提起购物袋准备往外走去。

一辆银蓝色的车停在了他的面前，车窗被降下，维吉尔支着手臂看向他，问道：“顺路吗？”

但丁毫不犹豫地把购物袋扔进了后备箱，然后坐上了副驾，系上安全带，说道：“尼禄没告诉你家庭聚会推迟了吗？”

将车开上公路的维吉尔愣了一下，回答道：“也许他忘了？”

之后但丁再也没有说话，只有雨水拍打在车窗上的声音，水迹蜿蜒而下，雨刷规律地作响。他们坐在车里，宁静地能听得到彼此的呼吸声。维吉尔说，你可以先睡一会。他打开了音乐，慵懒的爵士慢慢地响起。

但丁看着窗外，路灯明灭交替，被雨水模糊成一团团看得清又看不明的光晕。他确实有一些困了，随即抱着手臂，慢慢地窝在了座椅上，闭上眼睛。

维吉尔将音乐调低了一点。

回去的路程很长，但又有点短。在将要到达事务所时，但丁仿佛进入了自己的领地一样醒了过来。他的手指跟着音乐的调子敲动车窗，清脆作响。

维吉尔将车停在了路边，但丁将安全带放开，微微起身打开车门。

雨和音乐都没有停，这里离他的事务所很短，又有些远。

但丁突然转身，关上车门，拉着维吉尔的衣襟，咬下了一个吻。鼻尖还有淡薄的水汽和车内的冷香，也许是茶香或者是薄荷，他们就在狭小而私密的空间里，与对方火热的唇舌纠缠在一起。

维吉尔将他的舌尖含入嘴里，慢慢地抚摸着他兄弟坚实的后背，顺着强韧的腰线滑下，拉出衬衫，探入温热的皮肤。

但丁被这微凉的手掌激地一颤，好像发出了呻吟，但仔细一听又只剩下了雨声。他顺势放下了座椅，而维吉尔则调高了音乐。

Fly me to the moon。

但丁塌着腰，伏跪在后座上，任由维吉尔将手指送入后穴。温度一点点在升腾，空调有些过热了，他感觉自己被烧地口干舌燥，汗水滴在真皮座椅上，氤出深色的痕迹。他感到冰冷的手指一点点染上他的体温，开始在后穴来回试探，逐渐加深。直到但丁反过来紧紧抓着他的手臂，连指节都有一点泛白。

And let me play among the stars。

狭小的空间并不适合两人过于激烈的动作，维吉尔享受着这样毫无躲藏的亲密，却又遗憾于不能尽情地享受但丁挣扎的情态。他在嶙峋的肩胛骨上落下一个个带着湿意的吻，然后撩开他的已经漫到肩膀的头发，在颈肩重新打上属于自己的痕迹。

In other words, hold my hand。

“……小气鬼。”但丁闷哼的声音从身下传来。

他们的手脚交缠在一起，身体的距离已经接近于负。维吉尔抽出了手指，按着他的腰，将自己已经坚硬的性器插入臀隙间。一瞬间，所有的感官都过载于他们交合的地方，热辣的疼痛，以及剧烈的、被填满的快意。但丁咬着嘴唇吞下自己破口而出的呻吟，他不由自主地绞紧后穴，听着维吉尔发出舒爽的叹息。他喘息着偏过头，急切地寻找着兄长的嘴唇，将呻吟重新堵在口中。

In other words, darling, kiss me。

来自身后的撞击一次比一次猛烈，白色的雾气爬上车窗，再也看不清外面的世界。他们在这样封闭的空间里感受彼此，只剩下彼此。情欲被不停地翻搅，伴随着不知是车内还是车外的水声，也许还有其他的车经过，不过他们已经不在乎了。音乐翻过了几轮，但丁恍惚地听见了男调，又转为了女调。然而时间被拖地很长，他们的性事也被拖地很长，维吉尔执意要延长这种背德的快乐，仔细地咂出但丁所有的欲望，再将他们跟理智融化在一起，在宛如偷情般隐秘的情事里，作为春药与但丁一起服下。

In other words, please be true。

但丁无力地抓着身下的座椅，他被翻转过来正对着维吉尔，看着兄长充满了占有和情欲的眼神。赤裸的双腿在他的背后交缠，被按在位置上动弹不得，只有来自身后不断贯穿身体的灼热性器，以及他收紧的腰腹。

维吉尔插地很深，让他无处可逃，又一次高潮来临，阴茎直接深入结肠，在粘膜的深处射入高热的精液。但丁颤栗着尽数吞下，同时达到高潮。

等但丁将皱巴巴的衣服重新套在身上，他听见维吉尔问道：“你打算什么时候告诉他？”

“下次？我喜欢他努力的样子。”

维吉尔觉得但丁在持续作死，尼禄无疑是个不定时炸弹，会炸地他们灰飞烟灭。然而他已经失去了开口的机会，更何况在弟弟和儿子之间，他只能打开伞，扶着踉跄的但丁一步步往事务所走去。

但丁皱起了眉头，混着雨水还是能感觉有液体从他的身后流下来。这感觉太糟糕了，他需要热水和床。还能趁着时间早，他们可以再来一发，毕竟他们今天可以更任性一点。

他们一起走进了事务所，还来不及开灯。

但丁扯下了挂在维吉尔脖子上的领带，两个人跌跌撞撞地倒在沙发上，黏黏糊糊地吻在了一起。

砰——地一声。

礼炮被拉响，日光灯唰地亮了起来。

但丁僵硬地转过头。

所有他们认识的人都拿着礼物举着蛋糕看着他们。

蕾蒂还没来得及说一声，“生日快乐！”

完全被蒙在鼓里，暴怒的尼禄已经把蛋糕整个砸在了两个老混蛋的脸上。

Fuck U！！！！

**Author's Note:**

> 惊不惊喜？意不意外？


End file.
